Vocaloid English Songs & Translations
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: An entire collection of lyrics wrote for the songs you know and love :) Now taking requests!
1. Mrs Pumpkin's Comical Dream

Quick Note from Toon-chan: I've always been a huge fan of Vocaloid ever since 5th grade. To be honest, I was a bit embarrased when I told my mom about my addiction to getting "Miku-Miku'ed" (And _she_ watches anime too!) Anyway, all lyrics are made by me and I always imagined that they'd be used for an english dub...or something.

So...that's pretty much all *sweat-drop*

LET'S GET TO IT!

* * *

Mrs Pumpkin's Comical Dream

Sung by: Miku Hatsune~Produced by: Hachi

* * *

 **Downtown by the festival where the jacaranda blooms**

 **"Where do we next?" I asked, singing a empty tune**

* * *

 **"No need to fear, m'lady", Jack 'o Lantern said to me**

 **Try some tasty chocolates and silly songs to sing**

* * *

 **A scarecrow walking by**

 **stumbles along to say hello**

 **Though he's never had a bite,**

 **He hates Pumpkin Pie...**

* * *

 **Hey,** **La lu la lu la!**

 **Take my hand and dance with me**

 **Mr Moon's asleep on this lovely night**

 **("Did you call?" said the little turnip head)**

 **An empty coffin creaks to the sound of midnight**

 **Oh, how boring is that?**

* * *

 **~La-Bu-La-Da! Happy day!~**

* * *

 **By the transmit tower, where its magic fabricate**

 **Witches ride their broomsticks, laughing in a wild daze**

* * *

 **Jack 'o Lantern smiled and said,** **"Feel the joy surrounding you!"**

 **Hear the ghostly trumpets, rumbling in pursuit**

* * *

 **The Goat's been planning something strange as he waits**

 **(Give up, give it in, Give up, give it in (x6))**

 **Down by the old train station...**

* * *

 **Won't you join the crowd?**

 **Hand in hand, we'll have a ball!**

 **Dancing through the subway to roam and play!**

 **(Corpses spread 'em up and toss 'em down!)**

 **Like ants that march around, we'll be next to join the band**

 **And yet, the sun's still not awake!**

* * *

 **(...Instrumental..)**

* * *

 **Ah, Mrs Pumpkin!**

 **I've come for you this magical eve**

 **Tell me when did such a lovely night**

 **ruin the whimsical dreams that you seek?**

* * *

 **Ahh, ahh..(X3)**

* * *

 **I just want to waltz forever in this crazy world!**

 **Don't let such dreams fool you with their fear**

 **(Such a shame, it's really such a shame!)**

 **These lanterns of the night will burn evermore!**

 **La-Lu-La-La-Li-la~**

* * *

 **~La-Bu-La-La, Happy Day!~**

* * *

 **Hey, La Lu La Lu La!  
**

 **Take my hand and dance with me!**

 **No need for someone to give a bad reply**

 **("Did you call?" said the little turnip head)**

 **An empty coffin creeks to the sound of moonlight**

 **Oh, what a fright to see!**

* * *

 **Until the dawn, I wait here on the train**

 **But in the end, we're all a bit insane**

 **It's such a funny dream..**

* * *

 **Ah, Mrs Pumpkin**

 **Ah, Mrs Pumpkin...**

* * *

ToonAngelStar17: That's one of them :(

Please let me know if anyone want me to take a request! Many more of these are soon to come since I'll busy busy with Stage Fright, Shm-age fright 2..


	2. Twilight Homicide Song

Twilight Homicide Song

Sung by Meiko-Produced by Kiraboshi Hikaru

* * *

Drops of warm blood tumble down

Puddles on the floor, stains on my lips

* * *

There's no way I will succumb for what you've done

* * *

 ** _Not at all..._**

* * *

That late afternoon where we hid away

Promises we made that together we'll stay

But as time had passed, it was all but a lie

The moment _she_ was in your life

* * *

If you even dare, don't even try

Because now is no time for regret

* * *

You should be ashamed, It's too late

I'm not one who likes to forgive and forget

* * *

The corner of my eyes spots the shine

Of a silver knife, held in my hands

I'm swinging it to and fro

Conducting the screams in harmony

* * *

Drops of warm blood tumble down

Puddles on the floor, stains on my lips

* * *

There's no way I will succumb for what you've done

 _ **Not at all...**_

* * *

The paint of the blade is nothing but red

On her skin, like a painted easel, I spread

Her dull, lifeless eyes I've gazed at so long

They seem to hum an empty song

* * *

The reason why I tore this divide was something she'll never understand

* * *

I'll show no mercy if all you're doing is stand there and wishing to change the past

* * *

Inside a dark room where I stand,

I used to be whole, no it's no more

Darkness is rising and my lungs are crushing me slowly

* * *

 _ **"Sayonara, my love. It's been fun.."**_

Those words haunt me so, can't let you go!

* * *

I promise you'll never stray and stay with forever

* * *

 _ **CIRCLE YOU, CIRCLE YOU...**_

 _ **WHO'S THE ONE STANDING BEHIND YOU?**_

* * *

If you even dare, don't even try

Because now is no time for regret

* * *

You should be ashamed, it's too late

I'm not one who likes to forgive and forget

* * *

The corner of my eye spots the shine

Of a silver knife held in my hands

I'm swinging it to and fro,

Conducting your screams in harmony

* * *

Drops of warm blood tumble down

Puddles on the floor, stains on my lips

* * *

There's no way I will succumb to what you've done

 _ **Not at all...**_

* * *

 _I'll Love You...Forever..._

* * *

 _ **ToonAngelStar17**_

 _ ***Bender voice*: I'M BACK, BABY!**_

Sorry for the really, really, REALLY late delay. I'm just...I've just been working on THE HOPE OF DETERMINATION for so long. But I'll finish up as soon as I can.

So expect me to be really slow on updates...

Love you guys...


	3. Cinderella And The Poison Apple

Cinderella and The Poison Apple

Sung by Luka Megurine~Produced by Luz

* * *

Something rotten underneath

The crumbs that stick between my teeth

* * *

Round, red, and just as sweet

To cast a tempting spell

* * *

Out where the big boys reside,

A girl can want more out of life

* * *

Just one taste! That's all it takes

And soon enough, you're swept away

* * *

When it's the thrill

That gives me chills,

Or diving deep in fantasies

* * *

No time to stop, I'm at the top

* * *

 **Do as I wish as I will!**

* * *

Strike the band and get in your Sunday best

And the crowds will shout more

* * *

We're such a fool bouncing off the walls,

A ball we'll have tonight

* * *

The strike of midnight won't delay

I'm feeling mighty fine!

* * *

Cinderella! You better hurry when time is up!

* * *

Fancy-free and confident, a taste of this sweet elegance

On my own two feet, I stand, No more just playing games

* * *

Darker passions only grow

Further down within my soul

* * *

And if you wanna treat me right,

There is a price to pay

* * *

The things that I

Cannot resist

To gaze upon or do without

* * *

What lies ahead is nothing new

* * *

 _ **Nothing but garbage to me!**_

* * *

If a pumpkin coach or a silver shoe

Couldn't be a bigger prize

* * *

This fairy tale called "mystery" would erase

Be gone without a trace

* * *

The orders of an evil queen

To be seen and never heard

* * *

It can't be so if it the ending is unfurled

* * *

 ** ***~INSTRUMENTAL~*****

* * *

If it's not too late for knight so brave

To come and take me away

* * *

If the princess can't be called to save the prince

The curse is far than worse

* * *

All the growing flames ought to hide the shame

Of the dream that fell apart

* * *

Cinderella! She never knew once time ran out!

* * *

 **ToonAngel: I want to wish everyone on this site a happy new year, with more stories and more to come:)**

 **Happy 2018, y'all!**


	4. PartyxParty

**_Party X Party_**

 ** _Sung by: Hatsune Miku, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, MEIkO, and Kaito~Produced by: Hitoshisuku-P_**

 ** _Requested by daisysmartheart_**

* * *

 ** _Another night, moon's shining bright_**

 ** _needs a little spice..._**

* * *

 **It's me, myself, and I!**

 **All alone, stuck at home,**

 **and I wonder**

* * *

 **How much I dreamed of**

 **A party unlike any other**

* * *

No need to sit around

Got places to be

A new quest with so much to see!

* * *

Rookie:

Hey, what's the rush?

new kid in town? Maybe give you a tour

* * *

Rookie:

Pardon me?

* * *

Bard:

What's someone like you doing here

ths time in the midst of these woods

* * *

Rookie:

To a party!

* * *

Gunner:

Well, imagine that!

We're on our way to catch some new ventures!

* * *

Rookie:

Ain't that truth!

* * *

Bard:

So what'cha waiting for?

On our way we go

It'll be our best one yet!

* * *

Bartender:

The NicoNico pub's the spot

* * *

MERCHANT:

Where the folks are kind and the gin is hot

* * *

DANCER:

Seeking an invitation

* * *

ALL:

TO THE BEST CELEBRATION!

So rally up the gang, it's time to Party, Party

Strike up the band, start a little bit o' trouble

* * *

Double up the rabble with a fist the face

Tear up the joint for extra points!

OR JUST LOSE CONTROL!

* * *

Come along with us, join the party, party!

Doing a dance, singing songs till daylight!

* * *

All the guys and gals come together as one!

Every member raise a pint! Let's PARTY tonight!

* * *

Dancer:

The gang's all here!

Got the party ready to go explore

* * *

Bartender:

Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

ROOKIE:

We got the rookie!

* * *

GUNNER:

The Gunner!

* * *

DANCER:

A Dancer!

* * *

BARD:

A Bard!

* * *

BARTENDER:

And a Bartender!

(MERCHANT)

And me too!

* * *

GUNNER:

It's a great bug world out there

for us to discover!

* * *

BARD:

Alright, Let's go!

* * *

ROOKIE:

Though I can't be sure

Where this party will be

* * *

MERCHANT:

It'll be the best one yet!

* * *

LUKA, MEIKO:

Through the whimsy of the ruins

* * *

MEIKO, KAITO:

To dark and dingy dungeons!

* * *

RIN:

From West, to South

* * *

LEN:

To East, to North

* * *

ALL:

We simply sally forth!

So now the journey begins, you better hurry hurry!

Places to be, quests to beat make us cheer

* * *

Level after level, bashing bosses galore

There's danger about!

(KAITO: Uh, a little help here!?)

* * *

RIN:

Go this way!

* * *

LUKA:

No, that way!

* * *

MEIKO:

Which way?

* * *

ALL:

That way!

Making our way to the next destination

* * *

X marks the spot, no stopping it seems

For the biggest celebration in history!

* * *

MIKU:

Role call, everyone!

* * *

ALL:

YEAH!

* * *

LUKA, MEIKO:

And after many rousing brawls

* * *

MIKU, KAITO:

The final stage stands from afar

* * *

RIN, LEN:

No turning back! It's time now!

* * *

ALL:

The biggest party yet!

* * *

MEIKO:

LET'S GET EM!

* * *

ALL:

Everybody sing out! Bring out the party, party!

Show 'em your skills! Give the bad guy some trouble!

* * *

Double up the rabble with a fist to face

Finish off with a flash

That and all that jazz!

* * *

Hey, something feels odd?

We're in a hurry, hurry

It's not over yet , but the dark lord appears!

* * *

DARK LORD:

At last, my plan has only yet to succeed!

(What?!)

Show me what you got and LET THE PARTY BEGIN!

* * *

ALL:

The gang's all here! Come on, HURRY, HURRY!

Shout it out loud!

* * *

DARK LORD:

And come follow my lead!

Surprises, every shape and size beyond these doors!

* * *

ALL:

GET READY, SET GO!

* * *

Come on and lose your mind! Join the party, party

Laughing and dancing, raise the roof 'til the sunrise!

Freind OR foe, raise your glasses high!

The biggest party of them all! CELEBRATING TONIGHT!

* * *

DARK LORD:

A fantastic night, so I say sleep tight!

~Whew..

* * *

ALL:

And sweet dreams to'll the dawn. Gonna PARTY tonight!

* * *

 **ToonAngel: Guess who's not dead! Anyway, I'm taking requests and will at AT LEAST to do my best to stay active!**


End file.
